


Just a little kiss

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kawaii, M/M, Vimes/Vetinari fanart, animated gif, but it's cute, gif, kissy kiss awww, no no I'm kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And that would be my first animation.. except that one on multimedia design but it just doesn't count.<br/>I believe next one gonna be better.</p><p>There's only-lineart version. I'll give link to thet in the comments if you'll ask.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And that would be my first animation.. except that one on multimedia design but it just doesn't count.  
> I believe next one gonna be better.
> 
> There's only-lineart version. I'll give link to thet in the comments if you'll ask.

                                      


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an animation mood. 
> 
> And Vimes’ crazy shoulder blades.
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/82740593600/i-have-an-animation-mood-and-vimes-crazy)

                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/93051422009/look-i-drew-vimes-vetinari-which-isnt-porn)

                                             


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon guys give me the kudos <3
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [If you'd see the original post I'll be delighted](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/95763045554/i-was-going-to-answer-with-this-on-this-little)  
> 


End file.
